memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Neelix
Neelix was a Talaxian male born on Rinax, who became a merchant shortly after the Haakonians murdered his entire family, and joined [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] serving as chef, ambassador, navigator, and many other odd-jobs. (VOY: "Caretaker") Early life Neelix grew up with his parents, his sisters, and his brother on Rinax, a moon of Talax, the Talaxian homeworld. Their house had a large forest behind it, which he and his sisters would go exploring in every day. His favorite sister was always Alixia. When he was young, a huge plasma cloud passed through the Talaxian system, and blocked the sun for weeks. ("The Haunting of Deck Twelve") For two years, Neelix worked with an orbital tether team on Talax. He didn't actually serve on one, but worked heavily with scale models. ("Rise") For a number of years, the Haakonians were at war with the Talaxians. At some point the Talaxian government called on Neelix to serve, but he went to Talax to avoid military duty because he felt the war was wrong. While on Talax, the Haakonians fired the Metreon Cascade at Rinax, and his entire family was killed, along with the 300,000 other inhabitants. ("Jetrel") After his family was killed, and his homeworld under alien rule, Neelix left the system to persue his own goals. At some point, he served on a mining colony. He served for two years as an engineer's assistant aboard a Trabalian freighter and is well versed in warp theory. ("Blood Fever", "Threshold") Neelix also spent six years aboard a Talaxian garbage scow and is familiar with waste management. While aboard, their scow once ran into a theta radiation field, knocking out the ships propulsion. They had no choice but to sit there and were barely alive when they were rescued. ("Juggernaut") Life as a merchant At some point, Neelix befriended fellow Talaxian Wixiban. The two had a run-in with Ubean authorities, and while Neelix got away, Wix had to serve a brutal prison sentence. ("Fair Trade") Neelix also befriended a Talaxian man named Laxeth, and while the two may have at one time conducted some illegitimate business, he'd cleaned up by 2372 and was working as a Communications master for a Talaxian convoy. ("Investigations") Neelix eventually bought his own cargo ship, the Baxial. When he first laid eyes on it, he thought she was ugly, but eventually couldn't imagine life without her. At some point, he discovered a debris field near the Ocampa homeworld, and claimed it for himself. He would be discovered by the USS Voyager in a debris field near the Ocampan homeworld in 2371. Life on Voyager Aboard Voyager, he served as a chef, "Special Consultant for the Delta Quadrant", and occasionally as a self-appointed "chief morale officer". Captain Kathryn Janeway gave him the unofficial title of "ambassador" when Neelix proved to have a flair for diplomacy. Neelix could be considered a "renaissance man" for his many duties and qualities. On one of his first official away missions, Neelix's lungs were removed by a Vidiian weapon. On Voyager, The Doctor devised an idea to replace Neelix's lungs with holographic replicas. The fault with the idea was that Neelix would have to stay confined in an Isotropic restraint until real replacement lungs were found. When the Vidiians who stole Neelix's lungs were found, they were able to devise a way for The Doctor to transplant one of Kes' lungs into Neelix. The procedure was a success. ("Phage") He left Voyager in 2378 to live with other Talaxians on an asteroid located in the Delta Quadrant where he later married a Talaxian and gained a stepson in the process. It was also at this time Captain Janeway offered him a chance to serve as Starfleet's permanent ambassador in the Delta Quadrant. He accepted the position.("Homestead") Duties on Voyager On Voyager, Neelix took upon many duties and became useful in different aspects. * Ambassador * Cook * Morale officer Personal relationships Friendships Tom Paris While Tom Paris and Neelix originally got along only because they each knew that the other had come from somewhat "less then legal" background, they each became bitter at each other when Neelix began believing Tom was interested in Kes. ("Parturition") Eventually, the two were able to settle their differences, and got along fine. In 2376, they were together on the Delta Flyer looking for dilithium, when they came across two "clerics". It later turned out that they had been con artists, and Paris and Neelix consoled each other, feeling that they'd lost their touch. ("Live Fast and Prosper") Tuvok Tuvok met Neelix when he was sent to the Transporter room, to bring him aboard for the first time in mid-2371. Tuvok introduced himself as "Vulcan", and for the next seven years, Neelix often referred to him as "Mr. Vulcan". ("Caretaker") Family Alixia Alixia was Neelix's favorite sister. She and Neelix were very close, and often explored such places as the forest behind their house, the Caves of Touth and the Dunes of Talmouth. They also hunted arctic spiderss together. Chronology ;2355 : Loses his family on Rinax after all of the moons' inhabitants are killed by the Metreon Cascade. ;2370 : Meets and falls in love with Kes. The two are separated in some incident involving the Kazon-Ogla. ;2371 : Assists the USS Voyager in finding several lost crewmen, and is reunited with his lover, Kes. The two of them ask to remain on Voyager. ;2372 : Samantha Wildman asks Neelix to be god-father of her daughter, Naomi. ;2374 : Neelix dies in an accident aboard a shuttle, but is brought back using Borg technology. He seriously reconsiders his religion, and his views of the afterlife. He almost attempts suicide, but is stopped by Naomi and Samantha Wildmen. ;2378 : Decides to stay on the Talaxian colony with Dexa and Brax, leaves Voyager, and is named "Federation Ambassador to the Delta Quadrant". de:Neelix